Illustrious Leaders Program
by dannyTintheG
Summary: Bella's got the brain, but has no money. Her mother is crazy, and with no contact with Charlie she's pretty much on her own. Will a full scholarship with the Illustrious Leaders program be just what she needs or is she already way out of her league? Mafia Fic, Edward OOC. Rated M for future lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

" Mom, has dad sent anymore money for me?" i asked for the second time that week.

"Nothing in the mail or to my card honey.." she replied with just a touch of annoyance that i knew meant to stop asking her questions.

Nobody wanted Renee to fly off the hook, so when i looked up at Phil and he was shaking his head, i knew that meant she was probably having a bad day so i just grabbed my backpack and went to wait for the bus.

The bus smelled like an old gym, the kind you would imagine olympians trained inside because the smell of sweat clung to everything. The driver who kept peeking back at me finally spoke and said,

"Hows your mom?" Everybody knew my mom. She was the crazy lady that came to the school and yelled at the staff for calling the house phone. It didn't matter to her that i had been accepted in the Illustrious Leaders Program, we couldn't afford it anyway. With Phil still light years away from his "big break", every penny was pinched, even my tips from the Denny's down the street.

"She's fine, has her good days and bad days." i reluctantly answer after a lengthy silence from my own inner monologue.

"Well, that great honey, i'm praying for her"

"Yeah,sure", I said.

It was the same every day since last month when she came to school and showed her ass. The bad part is, I never even saw it, i just heard the rumors about her flailing and being escorted off the premises. Of course the rumors flew quickly and became more outlandish every day. Honestly i'm just praying for some other poor sucker to have a moment so my crisis can be averted.

"... .." snapped after i apparently did not respond to her first i looked up at her, i couldn't help but notice her freckles looked a little strange..almost like she drew them on, so after a short giggle in my head i finally focused on what she was saying,

"You're wanted in the office immediately!" She said in her sharp english accent. Why she came to phoenix was beyond me, I would never leave England if i ever made it.

As i entered the office i wondered if they ever cleaned the push board, i swear there were tattered flyers and posters from the 80's, or someone was trying to bring the mullet back. The secretary eyed me about to speak when Mr. Mayes walked out of his office to collect me.

"You can sit..", he gestured to the chair in front him.

was the guidance counselor they made me see after the ordeal with my mother. I was being teased about it, but after awhile i just stopped talking back so they just stopped the taunting. He had kind eyes and pictures of his 8 children up all over the place. The kind of pictures that make you wish your parents had a little more money growing up.

My thoughts we're all over the place when an envelope with my name in pretty cursive writing appeared on the desk in front of me.

"From Illustrious Lea.." I stopped him right there.

"Are you serious? Mr. Mayes i told you a long time ago that i couldn't afford to be in this program, college is already going to eat up majority of my savings.. I don't even have money for all my suppl.."

He interrupted, " Ms. Swan you've been awarded a scholarship!" he said as he smiled and waited for my eyes to come to a more normal size.

" A scholarship? From whom? For what? I didn't even apply for a scholarship."

"Okay, slow down, one question at a time. A scholarship for one incoming Freshman with excellent grades and attendance with an essay from a faculty member explaining why they think the child should receive it."

I stared at him blankly, i'm sure my disbelief was about to start coming down my face in the form of happy tears.

"I put your name in," he continued, "You won Bella, YOU WON! You're getting out of here, and best of all you won't have to go to community college! You can go to any school of your choice. Any of them Bella!"

I took a deep breath before i said, "But who..what does it cover?"

"The Cullen family. They sit on the board of the program and supply one student a year with the opportunity to go to any school they wish as long as they stay in the program. It covers everything Bella, even gives you an "allowance".

" , i don't know what to say, i don't know how to thank you!"

"Just get out of here Bella, go study and thrive, make a beautiful life for yourself!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Two reviews in 22 minutes?! I'll take it lol. Thanks for the love. I'm going to try an update every day or two, so don't forget to follow the story for update Alerts! And Review Review Review! (: Also, i own Nothing.

When I walked into the house i sat the envelope down and ran to my room to boot up my ancient laptop. While it sat humming i changed my clothes and went into the kitchen for a snack. What to have, what to have? Cheese..yogurt..aha, can't go wrong with cereal. I jumped and spilled a little of my cereal when i turned around to see my mom at the counter glaring at my envelope.

"Why do you keep bringing these things home?! I told you we couldn't afford it! Do i need to go back to that damn school Bella? So help me God if they start calling again Bella-"

"Its paid for mom, i don't have to pay anything.." i interrupted her.

"Its what? By who Bella?! What are you some charity case now? I told you i wasn't taking out any loans for school, you can get a job just like the rest of us. Well Phil, my check keeps me fine, but when you graduate, you have to get a job Bella,contribute!"

"I didn't apply for anything!" i shrieked and continued, "even if i had, so what?! You're not helping me, and i refuse to be stuck here when i've been offered a full scholarship!"

"You can't leave! I've spent 18 years taking care of your ungrateful ass, and now it's time for you to take care of me? How will you eat? Pay rent? School is covered but what about life Bella?!" she argued.

"I'll figure something out." i shrugged, not bothering to tell her about the allowance knowing that if i did, she'd try and guilt me out of what i'm sure was already a small amount of money.

As i walked to my room seething at the audacity of my mother, i heard her say, " If you leave, you'd better never come back! Gave you 18 years for you to decide on a "better education". Crock of shit Bella Swan! YOU AND YOUR FATHER!"

I just shut the door. What mother doesn't want the best for their child..Who wouldn't want them to succeed? I looked over to my laptop, which had finally come on and clicked on my google icon. As I lifted my packet an evelope with a letter fell out.

Dearest Isabella Swan,

Congratulations on academic success! We look forward to funding your endeavours as you work to make the world a better place. Enclosed is all information on funding and allowances. Please regard the list of instructions below to make sure the college of your choice receives your money swiftly and that you are not lacking in accommodations for your flight.

Please submit a copy of your college application and receipt so that we can reimburse you for your application fees.

Fill out all health paperwork and submit recent physical to Esme Cullen through email provided.

Formally accept your scholarship on the website

We look forward to meeting you and funding you!

The Cullen Family.

Huh.. that's quite the watermark i mused, big and ostentatious. What did i expect from a family handing out scholarships?

The website had a glossy photo of 6 people in perfect clothing, with wonderful pearls..should i say marvelous instead? Anywho, after completing the paperwork and accepting my scholarships i went to browse some of the other recipients.

People, just like me, who had been funded we're now CEO's and major fat cats on wall street.. I guess it's amazing what money can do. One minute i was about to be working at a stop n' shop for the rest of my life, the next i was going to college! Already those two weeks before graduation we're starting to look better.

I'd call the Columbia College of Chicago and let them know i would like to accept my spot tomorrow when i could get to office and use the phone.

I fell asleep to Renee ranting in the living room to Phil about how i thought i was leaving. But i fell asleep with a smile on my face, because there was no more worry about who i'd be. I had already told myself firmly that there would be no denying the scholarship. It was my ticket out, and i won't let my pride get in the way.

Lifes looking up Bella Swan, lifes looking up!

DTG DTG DTG DTG DTG DTG DTG

I Know i know, sort of short but you guys get to meet Edward in the next chapter! Review Review Review guys!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY IDEA, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Two days before graduation and I was a nervous wreck. I wish I could skip the entire thing, but seeing as my sponsors we're coming, I couldn't exactly ditch. Looking around my threadbare room, i saw nothing that i would miss. Even hearing the TV blaring from the living room where i knew my mother sat alone, did nothing to make me remorseful about leaving for even a second. She's not been my mother for a long time.

I knew something was off on my 9th birthday. She got me all excited about my birthday party, even let me pass out invitations. There was even supposed to be a magician. I'd gone into the party stores with her, and picked out balloons and party favors. I just knew it was going to be perfect. Until it just wasn't.

"I'm sorry Isabella, we have to cancel your party." she said simply, as if nothing was wrong with that statement.

"Oh mom, I know you're kidding..it's the day of, everyone's going to be here soon!"

"Enough, Isabella, it's cancelled, i have things to get done today" she barked.

Ah, i remember the tears so vividly as every one of my classmates showed up for a cancelled party. The worst part was when she yelled at one of the moms when she asked if the party was rescheduled.

"No, you get one birthday a year, besides they're a little old for parties!" and promptly slammed the door in Mrs. Webbers face.

"Bella, be a dear and get those unopened party favors, mama needs a pack of cigarettes" she said as she walked by me in the kitchen, "Next year honey, i promise", and then she walked to her chair in the living room. Safe to say that was my last birthday party. Nobody would come after that anyway. I used to be lucky if she remembered, these days i'm just hoping she forgets. Though it seems like she's counting the days so i can either get a job or "get the fuck out" as she put it.

I opened my suitcase, which was one of the nicer things i owned, i got it down at Sam's, the secondhand store. He saw me eyeing it, and let me have it for 50 cents. I know it cost more than that, it's vintage, but he insisted. My "graduation present".

"Take the world by storm with that suitcase Isa!" he shouted out of the door while i was on the street. I will, i thought, i just might.

Creeping past my mother to get ready for school, I made a mental checklist of everything i needed to do soon. Top priority being having somewhere to stay until the beginning of the semester. Renee and Phil with his silent agreement have made it clear that I won't be welcome unless i have a job after i graduate, so yeah, that's top priority. Maybe i could find something part time and just leave when i need to. Our last conversation was not pleasant at all.

"Isabella, i assume that you've come to your senses." she said flatly.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about mom, uhm, i've got alot of homework to do."

"Isabella, you need to get a job and contribute, chasing silly little dreams on someone else's dime, i never pegged you as the type." she said with anger coloring her tone.

"I'm sorry you think it's silly mom." i whispered.

"Yeah, well get a job or get the fuck out."

That was that, the only other interaction i'd had since then was her glazed stare when i'd walk through the living room to hole up in mine.

Getting ready for school was quick and simple. Brushing my teeth, washing my face and yanking a brush through my hair was it. Grabbing my backpack and the granola i snagged yesterday at school, i went to the bus stop early. I noticed the sign was a little crooked, huh, crooked like me. But, still good i decided. A little broken, but it served it's purpose.

This time, i sat in the back of the bus. I saw the driver looking in her mirror waiting to make the same conversation she did every other day, but this time i turned away facing the window and ate my granola. At this point, Renee is just a bad roommate , i don't think i really care who prays for her or not.

School was mundane. It dragged through lunch, until i finally perked up in Biology. was a very scatterbrained teacher. Brilliant but also amusing to watch because of her quirkiness. I loved the way she explained things, it would all just come together. I should really get her a card, she played a major role in me passing the science sections on my college entrance exams.

When the bell rang, i walked to the door and glanced back at the classroom one last time. It's a shame i'd be nostalgic about a classroom and not my 'home', but now that i think about it, it wasn't really ever that great of a home.

Walking towards Mr. Mayes office I started fumbling through my binder for the packet from Illustrious Leaders. They had a few more requirements i had to meet. The one stressing me out the most being that i needed to walk across the stage and receive my diploma.

"No mailing Isabella, theyre coming to see you graduate!" said Mr. Mayes as i begged him for the umpteenth time to let me skip out on it.

OOOFH. Suddenly I was on the ground. Doing a visual check of my body where hopefully something was sprained so i didn't have to walk across the stage. But of course i'd never have luck that good, so i was just fine. I finally looked up and saw Mr. Mayes standing in front of me with crinkles around his eyes.

Jumping up, i beamed, "Mr. Mayes i was just coming to see you!"

"More begging Ms. Bella?" he laughed?

"No more begging, just need a computer and a phone please!"

"Well hang out in the the waiting area, i'll be back in 15 and i'll get you set up in the vacant office." then he took off in a hurry downstairs.

Walking into the waiting area the hairs on the back of my neck stood up straight. Out of the principal's office walked what i could only describe as a man. The tailored three piece black suit he had on made my jaw go slack for a second and I think i heard him lightly chuckle when he glanced in my direction. He took a seat along the wall across from me, instant victory for me, now i won't have to turn my head and pretend to be interested in the chairs beside me! The copper in his hair was exquisite and i quickly found myself wishing i could see it between my legs...Wait what? Since when do i..? Okay brain. Oh wow, look at those lips, and that jaw line. At this rate i'm going to have to go change my panties. When did i become such a mental slut?

I stopped gawking at the man in the room whom was now looking at his phone with disdain, briefly wondering what could make a man like that frown. Oh well, not my business. Deciding to head into the hallway for a soda while waiting, i noticed my skirt had ridden a little higher than normal, but instead of pulling it down, i went with it. No time like the present to be open to new things. At least that's what my excuse was. As i pushed myself out my chair doing some sort of strut thing that i thought might have been attractive i forgot to watch where i was going. Noticing the man sit up straighter and look in my direction gave me the confidence to fall straight onto the floor face first. I pushed my hands out as quick as possible to catch myself. Stupid piece of lifted tile. I had seriously just tripped over a piece of tile. Suddenly i felt air on my backside. As fast as i could i scrambled up to get my backpack and booked it out of there.

I could always go to the library instead.

Review Review Review! I love hearing what you guys have to say! The feedback is welcome and constructive criticism is more than welcome. This is my very first fanfic so i'm sure it won't be perfect.

Have a lovely day you lovely people xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

My only saving grace was that I'd never have to see him again. He was probably a new teacher here, and while I was a little miffed they had just started employing mcdreamys instead of old balding men, thoughts of college and city dream beyond measure propelled me on to the library without too much more fuss. But still, he had seen my panties, and still I blush every time I think about it. At least it was one of the last pairs without holes in them.

Walking into the library, I took in the smell of books and felt right at home. Hopefully by the time I'm done using the computer mcdreamy will be long gone. Settling in to the computer chair I pulled up the website.

After logging in and accepting my scholarship I just sat there beaming like a lunatic at my computer. I'm sure people thought I was crazy, but really I was just in shock and a whole lot of happy. Life was looking up for me. Clicking to the success stories I noted everyone was doing extraordinary things and I couldn't wait to be a part of it. My hand shook as I clicked the tab to my personal account which would tell me the grand sum of my monthly allowance for living. I knew it probably wouldn't be much and I would most likely have to get a part time job, but the thought that someone was even giving me an allowance overwhelmed me in so many ways, so my hand shook.

Loading….loading…loading…

"Holy fucking shit…" I must've said louder than I thought because looked at me and said,

"Isabella, need I remind you that you haven't graduated yet, and foul language will not be accepted!"

I mumbled a quick apology and grabbed up my backpack, hastily logged off and walked as carefully but quickly as I could to Mr. Mayes office.

I didn't even notice that he had someone in the office when I blurted? "Did you know I was getting 5000 a month?"

A smooth voice sounded beside me, "Actually I did."and when I looked all the heat rushed to my face, well almost all of it, because mcdreamy himself was sitting in the chair I normally plop in, looking extremely out of place, but oh so edible. Did I just…edible?

Disarmed by the person and answer, I cock my head to the side and apparently "Who are you?", came out of my mouth because all of a sudden he was towering over me looking like pure power as he stared heatedly into my eyes. "I'm Edward Cullen, with ILP, my pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan, Mr. Mayes was just telling me about you."

Breathing deeply to catch my breath just made his eyes flicker to my button up and it wasn't much but the flicker in his eyes told me it could be appreciated. "It's a pleasure to meet you," I stuttered, " I hope you didn't go through too much trouble to be here, I doubt it'll be that big of a spectacle."

"No trouble at all Ms. Swan, once again, it's my pleasure." His. Voice. Drips. Sex. Holy shit on a stick I want to ride his voice.

Silencing my inner monologue who apparently is also a slut, I just nod because honestly words have escaped me. My mouth is dry. My nipples feel achy. Geeze you just met the guy. He looks to Mr. Mayes and raises a hand to shake, "I'm glad we could accommodate you, and I look forward to see you tomorrow Isabella, have a safe evening." He said with a hint of humor that made me cheeks burn in remembrance that he'd seen my panties and then he licked his lips and walked out. Snapping his phone to his ear. He was out the door before I could speak.

Rounding on Mr. Mayes i asked said, "So about this 5000 dollars..."


	5. Chapter 5

*******Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea!*********

AN _: thank you guys so much for the crazy support from chapter 4. I couldn't get back into my account for a while and unfortunately hadn't been able to post until now. Now that I'm finally settled and back in the groove I had to give you guys a chapter, albeit a little short, still a chapter. Please don't forget to review, review, review as hearing you guys feedback helps me to decide which direction I'm going in occasionally. Happy reading!_

Silencing my inner monologue who apparently is also a slut, I just nod because honestly words have escaped me. My mouth is dry. My nipples feel achy. Geeze you just met the guy. He looks to Mr. Mayes and raises a hand to shake,

"I'm glad we could accommodate you, and I look forward to see you tomorrow Isabella, have a safe evening." He said with a hint of humor that made me cheeks burn in remembrance that he'd seen my panties and then he licked his lips and walked out. Snapping his phone to his ear. He was out the door before I could speak.

I turned to Mr. Mayes, "Did you know about the money?"

turned and gestured for me to have a seat. " I knew there was an allowance, I didn't know it was 5000 dollars if that's what you're asking me Bella." He looked at me over the rim of his glasses. I breathed in a deep breath, and spoke,

"What am I supposed to do with 5000 dollars?" I shrieked.

"Live? Save? Get away? Bella this is your chance! With 5000 dollars a month you could…"his voice trailed off when he noticed the glazed over look in my eyes. With 5000 dollars A MONTH, I wouldn't have to work…I could focus on school. I could buy new underwear, and a decent pair of tennis shoes, I had money to find a place before the semester began.

But even as I mused I felt the words, "But I cant possibly take 5000 dollars a month, it's too much!" Why would anyone want to give me a scholarship and 5000 dollars a month. I mean I knew my grades were impeccable, but Im a nobody.

I raised my head when I heard the edge in Mr. Mayes voice, "Isabella Swan!", he'd never called me anything other than Bella I mused, " you will take that money, you will go to a great college and you'll make something of yourself and make me proud! You deserve this, more than anyone I know. Don't let your cloudy disposition keep you from your sunny potential young lady! Plus, it's already been deposited in your account. I doubt the Cullen's would allow you to give it back now anyhow."

Nodding mutely and still half in shock, I let Mr. Mayes redirect the conversation, "So Bella, did you still need to use the phone?" He asks lightly, trying to discuss anything other than the money he knew made me uncomfortable.

Remember suddenly that I needed to call the office of admissions at Columbia I nodded and told him so. He stared at me for a beat longer, probably checking to make sure I wasn't going to throw up, and moved from behind his desk so I could get to the phone.

"I'll just be in talking to Principle Green, pop your head in when you're done, I think he wants to congratulate you." Mr. Mayes said, still looking at me strangely.

I nodded and went to the task at hand.

Dialing the number and listening to it ring, I couldn't believe I was finally about to live my dream. I pinched myself so hard I knew there would be a bruise. But it didn't matter, because it meant I was living and not dreaming, and that was all I needed right then.

 **AN:** _Chapters 3 and 4 should have been one chapter so I'll just give them both to you today. Happy reading and please don't forget to review review review! Xoxo1 DTG_


	6. Chapter 6

The walk home was pleasant, but surely my sunny disposition came from the simple fact that I wouldn't have to be in this dreadful town for that much longer. It was easier to walk past the towns one diner, department store and gas station simply because I knew this wasn't my forever. I had dreams, attainable dreams and nothing could take that away.

As the withered house I grew up in came into view, I let out a long sigh knowing I'd probably be packing all night, and just hoping to get to my room without interaction. But, I've never been that lucky, and when I realized I'd left my key inside and would have to knock that thought flew out the door. Briefly entertaining the idea of climbing the tree to my bedroom to get in the window, I ignored it and knocked on the door. I would not climb a tree, inevitably slip and fall and have to be in this hole for any longer. Not to mention the fact that a cast would make it harder for me to get across the stage.

"PHILLLLLLL someone's at the door!" Renee bellowed from the couch and I simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief because at least she wasn't answering the door. Phil, while just as bad because of his silence, was still silent, and it felt better than the constant judging at jabs at me for wanting to be better.

The locks on the door gave way, and I wondered why they even locked the door, nothing of value was in our home. Nothing worth stealing.

"It's just Bella." He said as I bumbled through the door as gracefully as I could and slipped upstairs to my room. Safe. Locking the door, I went to my desk and booted up old faithful, unfortunately, she would be the first thing I replaced with my "allowance". I'd wanted a new computer when they'd announced that we could start taking notes via laptop, but embarrassment kept me from bringing my clunker with me anywhere. That and how heavy it was, I swear this thing weighs 100 pounds.

Walking to my window to lift It I notice a sleek black SUV sitting at the end of the street, for some reason my tummy does a turn and I swear I see someone shifting in the front seat, but when I stare for a few beats longer, there's no movement. Looking down at all the houses, I notice ours is the only one that hasn't been kept up. No paint, could use some lawn care, the shutters need some love. Like me. We're the same, me and this house, useful, strong, unwavering, but could use some fixing up.

Perking up a little as my laptop whirred to life and my lonely thoughts whirred away I decided to find out more about the Cullen family, or at least what the internet said. A small part of me felt guilty for prying as they were being so nice to me, but curiosity weighed out and I found myself typing E-d-w-a-r-d C-u-l-l-e-n in the search engine. As my decrepit laptop propelled me to what I was waiting for I found myself leaning forward into the screen.

First came the pictures and his green eyes hit me like a bus. Captivated me and took my breath away just as if he was standing in the room with me. Shaking my head to clear it, and starting to scroll, the first thing that popped up was the ILP website, duh, of course. Then a few swanky restaurants attached to his name, and a club? Hmm who knew. Then the Wikipedia page. Then articles trying to connect the Cullen family to... Organized crime? That couldn't possibly be true. An affluent family like the Cullen's, giving back so thoroughly to the community. Mr. Mayes wouldn't let me go off with a bunch of criminals... would he?

Instantly feeling guilty for believing that the family being so nice to me could ever be criminals I exited off my search engine and went to my closet to decide what to pack. Majority of it would be thrown away, but some things, a few things would make the journey with me. Pulling my vintage suitcase from under my bed and shaking away crazy thoughts about tommy guns and pin striped suits I carefully unzipped it and decided what would stay and go.

My stuffed bear from a time before mom was wicked...going. All my books were a no brainer and they would probably take up most of the room in the singular box I was taking. None of my shoes we're worth taking, hell none of them we're worth wearing but when you didn't have anything else you made them work. They'd all be getting thrown out except the black pair I'd finally broken down and bought. Those would last for another three years at least, going, definitely going. Ratty underwear and socks would be going in the trash, and I smiled at thought of the panty aisle in Walmart. Fresh and clean underwear. Some old CD's followed those into the garbage bag, my two good sweaters and my one pair of decent jeans, all the rest were worn threadbare, and I resolved to get two decent pairs soon. My old school binders went in the trash, and my backpack still had some life left, so I kept it too. It would also double as my carry on. Finally down to the last few odds and ends, I wouldn't take my TV, my laptop wouldn't be packed until the end and my toiletries needed replacing almost as bad as my underwear collection. Deciding to walk to Walmart, I made a mental list and made sure my debit card, which had never had the amount of money on it that it does now was securely tucked into my change purse and left my room.

Creeping down the stairs proved to be useless because Renee was sitting at the kitchen table eating her greasy burger and salad from the diner down the street. I tried to get out of the kitchen without speaking but from the table came, " So you're too good to speak to us now huh?" In Renee's shrill voice.

"I never said that, I just don't want to argue." I responded.

"Well I'm glad you decided against being a brat today, have you put in any applications yet?" She stared hard.

"Actually, I have, Newtons and Walmart where I'm headed to right now." I smiled and caught her off guard, she thought I would say no.

"Well, well that's good, glad you finally came to your senses and realized big dreams aren't for everyone. Probably would've failed anyhow." She said condescendingly.

"Mmhmm.." I mumbled and then I was out the door. At this point she could think what she wanted, she didn't need to know that the application I put in at newtons had been months ago in a last-ditch effort to raise money to leave, and she didn't need to know that I wasn't going to Walmart to put in applications, instead I was going to Walmart to get new underwear, something quick for the microwave and maybe a nice blouse for graduation. She didn't need to know a thing, according to her I was going to fail anyhow.

But this time, I just had a feeling I wouldn't. The next time I came back to Forks, I would be a different girl. I'd be a woman if I ever came back.

AUTHORS NOTE: _The last few chapters have been written with word through my phone so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes herein or after, I will try and be more diligent about checking for error as I know it occasionally takes away from the story itself when you have to decipher._

 _Thank you guys so much for hanging in there with me, and I truly appreciate all the reviews and follows, and PM's of encouragement. This is my first story, so please just take the ride with me guys._

 _Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, xoxo DannyTingtheG. I look forward to hearing from you guys!_


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY IDEAS.

I smiled warmly at Mrs. Frost when she greeted me upon entry to Walmart. She'd worked there for as long as I could remember, always smiling, and only just now had I realized how much she'd aged. When I was younger, I guess I never put much thought into it, but I just couldn't imagine never leaving this town. Born here, raised here, die here, and you never leave or experience anything. Just the thought of a job at the diner, or newtons for the rest of my life made me want to puke.

Making my way to the women's section I took a deep breath in, new clothes was a smell I often didn't revel in. But for the first time, I didn't attempt to switch a price tag, I didn't check and double check the price on anything, I just picked out what felt the best, and then my eyes roamed to lingerie... what would I even need lingerie for? My face heated as my thoughts wandered back to Edward. His funny colored hair and the smirk that took my breath away. Quickly finding my size in a few racy pairs of underwear I put them in my cart before I could change my mind. If I was going to trip and show my underwear, they were going to be hot.

Moving on, I grabbed a couple pairs of socks, a black, white and nude bra to match everything and down the list to toiletries. I splurged on the organic shampoo and conditioner because I just knew my hair would thank me. Deodorant, toothpaste, tampons, lotion and face wash. Once those we're settled I decided to go to the food and grab a hot pocket for dinner.

Going through checkout, I made brief conversation with Sammy who'd been there for years, same as Mrs. Frost, and returned my cart before walking through the sliding doors. When I stepped outside, it was dark, but since I know every person in this town, I'm sure I'm safe and take out walking.

Somewhere between Walmart and the last three blocks to my house, I get the distinct feeling that someone is staring at me, but when I swing my head around, nobody is there. Still, the feeling unnerves me, and I quicken my pace to get to the house. At least there I had a door I could lock. Counting my steps as I went to distract myself from the hairs raising on my neck, I almost broke out into a sprint, but convincing myself I was fine, I settled for a brisk walk that was almost a jog.

I heard the SUV before I saw the lights, and when they swung across my back I pretended to not feel the stare of whomever was driving the vehicle. I could hear the vehicle slowing down as it neared me, and I picked up my almost jog to an actual one in an attempt to put some more distance between myself and the vehicle I'd never seen around forks. My jogging attempts were futile as the SUV pulled over close to my side of the street and rolled down a tinted window so dark I couldn't see through. Shock had to be written all over my face as I started blushing as soon as I see the first signs of that bronze hair and those green eyes were revealed. The green eyes that bore into my soul without effort.

"Ms. Swan?" He asked with questions in his voice. I didn't know what to say, yeah, it's me. But clearly, he could see me. Maybe he meant why was I outside? He had just stopped me on the side of road, so that's why I wasn't at home.

Hoping my inner monologue hadn't shown all over my face I responded with a quick, "Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"What are you doing walking outside this late by yourself?" He stared into my eyes, but he looked almost angry. Like I had done something wrong, but how can you be cross with me, I've done nothing wrong. Maybe he knew that I had spent my allowance on underwear and not books. Geesh, great going Bella, ruin your scholarship before you even get out of the dreaded town.

"Ms. Swan?" He said again bringing me out of my head.

"Well, I'm standing on the side of the street talking to you sir.." , Is what came out of my mouth. Immediate face palm.

"Okay, let's not be obtuse," he growled out, "Why are you walking alone in the dark? Something could happen to you, someone could hurt you. Why did you walk alone?" He fires question after question.

"I didn't mean to be obtuse sir, I just said the first thing that came to my mind. I just left Walmart." I said, signaling to my bags in hand.

"Get In." He said, and without a second thought for the almost stranger, my feet started propelling towards the passenger seat of the car. "You shouldn't be walking alone in the dark." He said into the quiet space of the car.

"I think I'm safe. No big bad monsters in Forks going to get me, if they were they would've gotten me already." I chanced a bit of humor.

"I wouldn't be so sure" he hedged as he put the car in drive and shot straight forward at a speed I'm sure would have our dear police chief turning on his lights in no time. But the lights never came.

And as we pulled into my driveway I realized that I didn't want to get out of the car, and that even though he had just materialized out of nowhere and picked me up, I felt safer then I had in...i don't know, my whole life? The way he stared at me, the way he seemed irritated that I was walking alone at night. The way his family cared enough to give a nobody a chance to become a somebody. It just all seems so safe.

Sitting there in silence, I take it as my que to leave. The last thing I want to do is overstay my welcome and look like some young desperate girl. I'm sure he got that all the time. So to save myself the rejection, and Edward the annoyance of letting me down easy I didn't even look up, just reached for the door handle and started to gather the bags at my feet.

Before I registered what was going on, he was out of his door, opening my door and had my bags in his hands.  
"It's fine really, I got it." I said, thinking about how bad all of this could go. Renee could open the door, she would have questions, and because I hadn't told him that she thought I wasn't leaving or just generally how mean she was, I had just planned on leaving and not coming back. Not on a catastrophe that would probably result in me being kicked out.

"I insist Princess," he said and when I looked into his eyes, they were...smoldering? Like lust and want and all things primal and I felt my tummy do flips. Strange. For a second, I wanted to let him carry my bags in, let my mom ask her questions and just see where it took me. But I wouldn't, because who knew how badly Renee would react, and who knew if her crazy would be the deal breaker for my scholarship? Nobody, and I wasn't risking it.

"Isabella?", my name rolled off his tongue like honey, and I was trapped already. "Is something wrong?".

"Not wrong per say, just... not right, but I need you to know that it won't effect my work ethic or my studies or anything like that. Actually once I leave I don't ever plan on coming back, so it works out.", spilled out of my mouth so quickly even I thought I sounded crazy.

This was it, he's seeing my dysfunction. They're going to take away my scholarship, I'm going to be working side by side with Mrs. Frost until I'm -

"Isabella!", brought me out of my head to see a very impatient Edward staring at me. His face a mix between curiosity and anger, I just didn't know where the anger was coming from. "What's going on? Are you being abused?" He asked roughly.

Before I could answer, the door flew open, and Renee was marching down the driveway with her eyes glaring at both of us. I could tell she was straining to see, but oh boy when she finally did get the picture, i was fucked. I took in a deep breath, and looked up at Edward who was already turned around standing protectively in front of me...

"Now just what the fuck is going on here?", screeched Renee.

 **A/N:** _Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites! It means so much to me that you guys are hanging in there with me for my very first story! If you have any ideas, suggestions or comments on how this story could go to make it better for you please don't hesitate to PM me, just be nice. (: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll continue to update as soon as I finish the chapters._


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE.

Before I registered what was going on, he was out of his door, opening my door and had my bags in his hands.  
"It's fine really, I got it." I said, thinking about how bad all of this could go. Renee could open the door, she would have questions, and because I hadn't told him that she thought I wasn't leaving or just generally how mean she was, I had just planned on leaving and not coming back. Not on a catastrophe that would probably result in me being kicked out.

"I insist Princess," he said and when I looked into his eyes, they were...smoldering? Like lust and want and all things primal and I felt my tummy do flips. Strange. For a second, I wanted to let him carry my bags in, let my mom ask her questions and just see where it took me. But I wouldn't, because who knew how badly Renee would react, and who knew if her crazy would be the deal breaker for my scholarship? Nobody, and I wasn't risking it.

"Isabella?", my name rolled off his tongue like honey, and I was trapped already. "Is something wrong?".

"Not wrong per say, just... not right, but I need you to know that it won't affect my work ethic or my studies or anything like that. Actually, once I leave I don't ever plan on coming back, so it works out.", spilled out of my mouth so quickly even I thought I sounded crazy.

This was it, he's seeing my dysfunction. They're going to take away my scholarship, I'm going to be working side by side with Mrs. Frost until I'm -

"Isabella!" brought me out of my head to see a very impatient Edward staring at me. His face a mix between curiosity and anger, I just didn't know where the anger was coming from. "What's going on? Are you being abused?" He asked roughly.

Before I could answer, the door flew open, and Renee was marching down the driveway with her eyes glaring at both of us. I could tell she was straining to see, but oh boy when she finally did get the picture, i was fucked. I took in a deep breath, and looked up at Edward who was already turned around standing protectively in front of me...

"Now just what the fuck is going on here?" screeched Renee.

So much for a smooth night, I just wanted to pack my bags, take a shower, go to sleep and wake up for graduation, not cause a clusterfuck, not lose my scholarship and most importantly not piss off Renee. But that had flown out the window because here she stood.

"Now just what the fuck is going on here?" She repeated now with just as much malice, but less screech which I was grateful for, didn't need the neighbors coming outside.

"I'm dropping Isabella off at home; I was just grabbing her bags to take them to the porch for her." Mr. Cullen replied eerily calm.

"And just who the fuck are you? Bella's never gotten a ride from you before, and she can carry her own bags just fine." She deadpanned.

"Well, as she was walking home alone, in the dark, I can assume her care is lacking, never mind your rudimentary appearance and lack of manners," his words flicked out and hit her like a whip, leaving her stinging, before he concluded with, "If that will be all, I'll just take these to the porch now."

She was silent, but her eyes we're wild and her breath came in short pants, her face reddening, and I knew it wouldn't be that easy. I knew what he'd said had hit a nerve, and for the first time in my life I feared that I may soon become the victim of physical abuse.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your ass out of the car and get in the house right now." She stood, glaring around Edward at me, through me, if looks could kill I'd have been in the ground.

When I didn't move, she tried to dart around Edward to grab me and I scrambled over the arm rest into the driver's seat of his SUV, but she never reached me, when I looked up, she was on the ground and Edward, the unyielding protector was tense, waiting for Phil to come outside and see what the commotion was, as Renee was now yelling, "PHIL! PHILLLLL THAT BASTARD HIT ME, I TRIED TO BRING BELLA INSIDE AND HE HIT ME!" She wailed.

I'd admit her theatrics were pretty spot on, but she had tried to grab me, and Edward had stood in her way. That's it. Phil came outside with a rage I'd never seen on his usually serene face. Like I said, Phil wasn't bad, but he never said anything in my defense either. He just was.

He charged towards Edward, and I climbed back over the seat in haste trying to stand in front of Edward. Surely Phil wouldn't hit me, and maybe I could explain to him that my mother was lying and get him to see reason. I stepped around Edward quickly and just as I did, I felt the impact of a fist on my face. I fell back, and my knees went weak before it all went black.

When I regained consciousness, I was lying on the back seat of the SUV with the door open and I could hear Renee begging Edward to stop. Dizzy, but praying Edward wasn't about to go to jail for beating up my mother, I finally found myself in a sitting position.

My eyes widened and I tried to find my voice as I watched Edward throttle Phil into a pulp, blood was all over his face, and I could tell that Phil was slack and lost consciousness already, I found my voice just as Edward foot was about to deal a severe blow to Phils face.

"Mr..." I rasped, but he heard me and his eyes flew to my face. "Mr. Cullen..." I tried again as tears filled my eyes and even though Phil was unconscious and bloody, I cried for my scholarship, for my life and what it would become. Where would I go? I'm sure after this fiasco I'm no longer welcome, at home or in the program.

He looked up at me, eyes wild, and knuckles bloody, and walked towards me slowly, with his hands raised as if he thought I was afraid of him. When he finally said what his face had been trying to convey, "Are you afraid of me?" I was already shaking my head and trying to move out of the seat so I could gather my things and figure out somewhere to go for the night.

"What are you doing?" He turned his head to the side while cocking my head to the left and right to inspect the bruise that I'm sure was already forming.

"Trying to reach my bags, I need to go inside and get the rest of my things and head to the lodge for the night..." I trailed off as his eyes darkened and got angry again.

He let out a low and calculated breath, then looked into my eyes and said slowly, "Why would you be going to the lodge Isabella?"

The pounding in my head got louder.

Then, I passed out again.

 **A/N:** _Thank you once again to everyone who has reviewed and followed and favorited. You guys are rock stars. To the seasoned readers who feel the need to grace my story with bad reviews or rude PM's about my grammar or spelling or anything of that nature, I apologize. This is my first story and I am trying to be as meticulous as possible, but some things fall through the cracks sometimes. Also, I have already started on the next chapter, so the cliffy won't be for long. So, with that being said, I hope EVERYONE enjoys this chapter. Much love, DannyTintheG xoxo, and don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW I love hearing what you guys have to say!_


	9. Chapter 9

Bacon…for some reason I could smell bacon, and my bed felt like heaven. I smell bacon, and my bed feels like heaven. Oh no… I'm dead. Great job Bella, you got a chance to leave and then you died. Renee was probably somewhere throwing a party and planning how to sell my stuff. Actually, she's probably pissed I'm dead because now I can't help with the bills and she took care of me for nothing. Back to the bacon, I really need to find the source of that bacon.

Rolling onto my back, fighting through the exhaustion that threatened to pull me under again and the soreness in my neck I wondered out loud, "What the hell?".

My eyes opened, and immediately I winced at the sun coming through the all glass window shining directly on my face. Marveling at the beauty of the room as my eyes started to adjust, I noted the clinical whites contrasting with deep golds, and accents of black. The heavy curtains pulled back just enough to see the balcony leading to a wonderland view of the forest. Wherever I was, it definitely wasn't the lodge, and those smells definitely weren't the Greasy Spoon attached to the Lodge.

Racking my brain for how I came to be in this beautiful place, all the blood drained from my face and my blood ran ice cold in my veins. I knew exactly where I was, I was in a hospital. A nice hospital, Mr. Cullen and his family had felt bad for me, and put me in a hospital for my injuries. I fell back in the bed onto the plush pillows and before I knew it I was silently crying. I had no idea when the tears had started, and I had no idea when my "silent" tears became wails, but the handle to the door was jiggling and before I could compose myself Mr. Cullen was in the room, sitting a tray on the table and rushing towards me with a stricken expression on his face.

"Isabella," my name rolled off his tongue perfectly, " what's wrong you beautiful girl? I came as quickly I could when I smel- heard you crying" he rushed out as he pulled me into his arms the same as he had when I had passed out…yesterday? How long had I been out?

Unable to stop myself I clung to him like a lifeline and cried for what seems like forever. It was cleansing, the kind of cry when you've lost everything, but you don't know how and you've got so much to do, so many things to see and you can't, because you're nobody. The kind of cry you cry for a lost love or lost dreams, the kind of cry that hollows out your soul, because there's nothing left. He let me.

I froze in his lap as I came to my senses and realized that not only was I crying in a man's lap, I was crying in a very rich, very powerful man's lap. I had wet and snotted on his probably expensive shirt, and I had on the same clothes I'd had on who knows how long ago, I'm sure I was filthy, and aside from being the daughter of a basket case that tried to hurt him, I probably just stank. Moving to leave his lap, I put a foot down, and his hold around my waist slackened as he let me move away from him. I looked up into his gaze expecting to find anything but the hurt I saw lingering in those emerald irises. Hurt though? Why? As recognition flashed across his face that I might be studying him the way he was studying me, he quickly composed his facial expressions and said "You must still be very confused, you we're out for the entire night and it's about 11:30 am now. You do..remember who I am right?", he asked warily.

"I remember", I said I spun trying to locate my belongings and my shoes praying I could get to my house in time, probably not before they sat it out, but hopefully before someone went through it, worse the trash came. " thank you for having me and taking care of me, but I really need to go now." I explained while locating my shoes next to the bottom of the bed where the untouched tray of food sat, and I briefly hoped he wouldn't be offended that I didn't stay to eat. Besides, I'm sure the breakfast was just a formality and he would be sending me on my way soon enough, best to just let myself out and spare the pitiful looks knowing they'd have to choose another candidate.

"Isabelle, where are you going?" he asked after I'd gotten my shoes halfway on and began lacing the second one.

With a pause, because I wasn't sure where I was going I replied " Hopefully nobody has gone through my things yet, and I can collect those, and maybe get a refund from the school for holding my spot, and maybe get a room until I find a stable job the mark-," I was cut off by the incredulous look on his face and once my silence registered he said,

"Why on earth would you go get a room at the lodge when there is a perfectly good room here, and youre leaving for school in a few days, I mean I knew you wouldn't want to go back to your mothers most likely but a hotel..? Would you stay if I left? Do I make you uncomfortable?" he implored.

Then, as if my mind was done processing things, my vision went blurry, and then faded to black again.


	10. Chapter 10

Damnit. Back to point A. Literally square one. But, at least I knew where I was. My head was spinning as I sat up quickly, and I fell back into the pillows with a whoosh. Wiggling my toes I noted that my shoes we're once again off. Registering the smells coming from the desk near my bed, my stomach growled, and I realized I hadn't eaten in quite some time. How long had I been out?

As I started sitting up again, a small knock at the door alerted me to the person hovering just outside the door. As I took him in, a blonde man swooped across the room coming from the in-suite bathroom attached to the bedroom. Looking up at me with eyes as blue as I'd ever seen, he glanced and Mr. Cullen and proceeded to introduce himself.

"Good Morning Isabella," he started, "so glad to see you finally awake." he gently smiled. Then he moved towards the tray of food sitting on the desk and brought it towards me explaining, "I'm doctor Cullen, Edwards father, I had Gia the cook make you a few options for breakfast, seeing as we don't know how long you'll stay conscious, I'd suggest maybe eating a bit hmm?" He smiled down at me.

"Thank you," I stuttered, "but I really must be going now. I'm almost positive that my mom has put my things on the curb by now, and while I wouldn't particularly miss much of what I lost, I don't have much to my name already, so I'd have nothing, and I've got about a thousand dollars stashed in my mattress, and if I lose that then I'll really have nothing." I rushed out, trying to keep the tears at bay, because tears never helped logic, and they couldn't change a situation. Perhaps my job offer at Newtons was still available. I was so totally going to need it.

Coming out of my mental haze, I looked up to see both Cullen men looking down at me, one in clear pity, and one in anger. I shrunk back when I looked up and felt his full gaze on me, burning holes through the long-sleeved shirt I wore and the curtain that my hair had created. He took a step towards me, and my breathing picked up.

At that moment, Dr. Cullen spoke and said " We've collected everything they set out, the moment that it was set out Isabella, it's all very neatly stored in the garage, and when you're feeling upright, you can go down and make sure everything is there. If anything is missing, please, let me know, and we'll send someone to recover it." He spoke gently, but quickly and precisely.

When I looked up again he started again, "I hope you'll consider staying with us until you leave for school Isabella, I don't think poor Edward could bare it if you left and he couldn't keep you safe, I fear he may call the entire guard." He chuckled.

"The guard?" I asked, confused.

"Hmm? Just a saying." He hummed and then stood up as if he we're going to leave then added, "But at the least, if you won't stay until your flight leaves to go school, then let us put you in a nice hotel where we at least know you're safe." He commanded, but left it open for me to refuse. I didn't.

"Why did you say that Mr. Cullen was worried about my safety, why would he be worried about my safety?" I pressed, feeling confused as the younger Cullen was just staring at me with anger in eyes, why would he care if I was safe or not?

He stared at me, gauging whether or not I was going to pass out again, or at least that's what I thought, but his answer was simple, and caught me off guard.

"Because you're the Princess." He chuckled, and before I could respond, he was out of the room and my attention returned to my breakfast.

I had everything, pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit, some sweet-smelling pudding...? I'd have to ask what that was. Sausage, toast, oatmeal and two different juices took up the rest of the tray, and I decided on oatmeal, it was light enough for my stomach and since I hadn't eaten in a while it was safest bet of it not coming back up later. As I slowly spooned through the oatmeal my mind swirled over all the possibilities of what Dr. Cullen could have meant. A princess? Like switched at birth and accidentally lived a peasant life my whole existence? That sounds like my luck, but probably not seeing as how when he was healthy, I was the spitting image of my mother. Maybe my dad... my thoughts trailed off as another knock came in the door and in stepped the younger Mr. Cullen with a completely different expression on his face than the one he left with.

Smiling almost shyly he stepped into the room and cautiously made his way to the bottom of my bed where he took a seat on the bottom of the bed and said "So did you decide on staying with us?" Brightly.

"You're still going to pay for me to go school after my mother and step father practically attacked you for giving me ride home?" I said flatly, wanting to slap myself for jogging his memory about a clearly bad experience as storm clouds rolled over his face and then just as quickly rolled away.

"Why on earth would I do that? It seems like now, you need the scholarship more than ever. My family abd I have talked about the situation at great lengths, we've even had to stop my sister from coming up to your room, she's already convinced you guys are best friends," he smiled crookedly then continued, Her name is A-" but he was cut off by a high pitched voice that I would've sworn was actually an angel.

"Her name is Alice, hi Bella, can I call you Bella?" She said as bounced over to my bed and immediately started pushing Mr. Cullen out rambling about how I probably wanted to shower, and wanted new clothes but in reality I didn't have any clothes and I'd be putting this right back on after I got out of the shower.

"Isabella are you okay with this? Would you like to take a shower? Would you like me to take my sister with me?" He half laughed.

"Uhm, a shower would be nice Mr. Cullen.." I mumbled. But the only part he seems to have caught was the Mr. Cullen part.

"One, I'll let you shower, two, its not Mr. Cullen, that's my father. Its Edward, okay?"

I nodded dumbly reacting to the smile that Edward gave me and looked down to cover the blush covering my cheeks. When I looked back up, he was walking out of the door, he winked at me and said "Later Princess".

A/N: OKAYYYYYY. First of all I'm so sorry for not updating until now, life has been let's just say crazy, and I'm dealing with it one day at a time. Chapters should be more frequent now that I'm not running crazy and life has settled. Thanks so much for all the reviews and the follows, and kind PM's you all are so wonderful. I'm having so much fun with my first fanfic, and as always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I can't wait to hear what you guys think or if you'd like me to incorporate something let me know and I'll try and work it in! Also, I've noticed that when I transfer from word to story to upload there are occasionally some bugs that don't get caught. I'm sorry about that and I'll try and be more diligent about spell and grammar checking once it's uploaded. 🙂


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT, ALL CHARACTERS AND ANYTHING ELSE BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

"Uhm, a shower would be nice Mr. Cullen.." I mumbled. But the only part he seems to have caught was the Mr. Cullen part.

"One, I'll let you shower, two, its not Mr. Cullen, that's my father. Its Edward, okay?"

I nodded dumbly reacting to the smile that Edward gave me and looked down to cover the blush covering my cheeks. When I looked back up, he was walking out of the door, he winked at me and said "Later Princess".

Taking a deep breath, I looked up at the ball of energy filling up the room. Not overwhelming, just constantly whirring. Standing perfectly still, she still somehow managed to emanate energy. At 4'11 she was shorter than me, but the glint in her eyes let me know she could most likely still hold her own. Petite, but muscled, feminine beyond belief. Perfect manicure heels I could never walk in, an outfit that probably cost more than the rent of my childhood home, and I was feeling even more dirty than I actually was, subconsciously running my fingers through my hair as my eyes fell on her perfectly trimmed black locks that fell in waves at her shoulders.

Realizing I was staring, I smiled as brightly as I could and said "Hi, I'm Bella..but you knew that,"

"I did know that, but I've found that personal introductions are better sometimes." She spoke, and it was like bells, or wind chimes, soothing. She continued " But, I can imagine that you want to take a shower, so let me show you where everything is, then I'll get out of your hair and we can talk later. I didn't want to go through your stuff, I hope you don't mind but I checked your tags while you were out, and youre about the same size as Rosalie, just a little shorter, so I brought you some shorts, a tshirt and unused underwear." She spoke quickly.

Turning on her heel, she walked to the door I had been ignoring on the other side of the room, talking as she went. "This is the in-suite closet that leads to the bathroom, and this door," she said motioning to a door on the other side of the closet, "is the door that leads to Edwards room, he usually keeps it locked, so you shouldn't have to worry about that and he'll give you your privacy for sure." She reassured me even as my mind wandered to Edward, and whether or not he was behind that door right this second. Feet away.

"Here are the towels, in the closet next to the shower are all types of loofas and soaps, feel free to use whatever you like. I grabbed an extra toothbrush, and all the trimmings are under the sink, to adjust the shower temperature, turn the handle right for hot and left for cold. Happy Showering!" She chirped and turned for the door. Pausing she turned back around as if she had something to say, thought better of it, then just walked out of the room.

Taking a deep breath to center myself, I strode across the room to the closet to choose my scent. Grateful to be alone I took my time and finally settled on an expensive looking bottle with some French writing on it, was it French? Making a mental note to google the product, I turned on the shower and waited for steam to billow out of the top. This is heaven, I thought as I stepped in the shower, there's no way this isn't heaven. Closing my eyes as the FOUR showerheads hit me from every direction and relaxed my muscles. Reflecting over the past 24 hours of my life, I realized that now, I was completely alone. Even though our relationship was terrible on a good day, the snide remarks Renee made, and guilty shoulder shrugs Phil handed out were what was normal. I could count on them to be in the same spot, doing the same thing every day. I could go into my room, shabby as it was and curl up with a book and forget the world. That was gone. They'd probably put the TV in there already just to have a reason to make use of the room, Lord knows they wouldn't be welcoming me back. Renee would probably kill me if given the chance, and I'd wager the same on Phil if my last memories of him are correct.

Before I knew it I was sitting in the middle of the shower crying. Tears mixing with water, cleansing my soul. I cried for my life, for the miracle that was the Cullen family, for Mr. Mayes who pushed me to better despite of circumstances, for the chances and opportunities I now had access to. The kind of cry that signifies change. My entire life had changed in the span of 24 hours, and I had no choice but to embrace it, what else would I go back to even if I could?

Picking myself up off the floor, I allowed the water to rinse the tears from my face and started lathering my body with soap. After spending as much time as I could ridding myself of the grime of the past 24 hours I switched to the matching shampoo and I swear I could literally feel my hair coming back to life after years of bad maintenance.

Grabbing a towel from the rack, I dried off in the shower hoping to keep the water on the floor to a minimum. Stepping out of the shower I must have miscalculated my steps because before I knew it I was swaying and flailing my arms trying to stop the inevitable tumble I knew I was about to take. Grabbing onto the shower door for leverage I felt myself falling and let out a shriek as I cut my hand on the shower door from holding on too tight to the edge. Falling to floor, ignoring the pain in my hand, and the smell of blood wafting up to my nose I took deep breaths hoping that if I could make it to the door and breathe some fresh air I'd be fine. As I tried to make my way to the door, I registered knocking, and hoped that Alice would know where a first aid kit was. Making my way to the door and holding my towel up with the unbloodied one, I awkwardly fumbled with the lock until it clocked and in burst...Edward.

His eyes roamed my body looking for the source of my distress, but I didn't move, and I didn't miss the darkening of his eye and the labored sound of his breathing.

"Are you...okay?" He asked looking a bit dazed, but also concerned, and maybe a little confused?

Dumbly I held my hand up, and when his eyes bugged out, I realized that I had started bleeding more profusely and it was now running down my arm, looking much more threatening than it was. Staring at the blood and realizing that I had begun to hold my breath, I rushed towards Edward and the door trying to breathe in fresh air. Collapsing on the carpet behind him with my face away from my hand I tried to take deep leveled breaths and when I felt the breeze on my entire backside, I knew that I hadn't remembered to grab the towel both ways, and more than likely Edward had turned around and now had a wonderful view to my backside. Well depending on you asked, I didn't think it was that spectacular.

When I turned around he was still staring at me, and quickly averted his eyes to the floor. Trying to find anything to focus on in the room but my hand and his face my eyes landed on the bulge in front of his pants, the huge bulge. I'm sure my eyes were bugging because he quickly crossed his hands together in front of his groin and said "I'll uhm, I'll just..go find Alice for you, and I'll send my dad in to look at your ass, I mean your hand." He smacked his hand to his forehead, remembering that he left his lap uncovered he quickly returned his hands and almost ran out of the room.

Sitting on the chair in the room red-faced and feeling sad for the previously white towel now stained with red, I looked up when Alice walked in smiling like a Cheshire cat. "I've never seen Edward blush before, what'd you do Princess?" She giggled before her eyes turned serious at my hand.

A/N: Hey guys! I had some downtime at work and decided to treat you guys since you've been so wonderful about reviewing and following and even posting my story to a few communities. You guys are the best! Thanks for sticking with me on this ride, as always, this is my first fic and I apologize for the grammar and spelling issues, I'm currently looking for someone to proof read my chapters before I post them so if you're interested let me know! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR HANGING OUT WITH ME THROUGHOUT THE DURATION OF THIS STORY. I'VE BEEN DOING HELLA PLANNING AND EVEN CREATED A VISION BOARD FOR THIS STORY AND I'M SUPER EXCITED ABOUT ALL THE THINGS THAT ARE TO COME! WITH THAT BEING SAID, IF YOU HAVE IDEAS OR SCENARIOS OR EVEN A CHARACTER WITH SOME SPECIFIFC TRAITS THAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE, LET ME KNOW! FYI, I'M TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS AS LONG AND FLESHY AS POSSIBLE, SO I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY UPDATE DELAYS AS I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TO BE PERFECT. AS STATED BEFORE, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND MY BABY, SO PLEASE BE GENTLE. AS USUAL, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY WRITTEN AND GETS POSTED AT 20 REVIEWS! LETS GO! (:

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND STORYLINE, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

Maybe it was that he'd already seen my underwear, and my backside, and probably really more than I cared for him to see. Maybe I was just tired, and needed sleep more than I needed to be awake. Maybe I'd just hit my head too many times in my life, but I wasn't embarrassed, I was sad. Sad for the white towel turning red, and Edward leaving, because even though I barely knew him, I knew he meant safety. Both of those weren't reasons to really be sad though, so I'm probably just exhausted. Is this what exhaustion feels like?

Swiveling my head to the sound of the door opening I looked up to see Alice poking her head in with new pajamas and grinning like a Cheshire cat, she said, " I've never seen Edward blush before, what'd you do Princess?", she giggled before her eyes turned serious at my hand.

Holding it up lamely, I shrugged because I didn't exactly know what I had done. Been trying to get out of the shower? Here I was being awarded a scholarship for my brain and yet my body couldn't even stay up right. I let out an involuntary giggle at the thought, and Alice cocked her head to the side and looked at me strangely.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice mumbled…why was she mumbling?

"BELLA, ISABELLA… can you..me. Focus..Bella.." and then it went black.

-Edwards POV-

Face burning, hands sweating and the urge to fuck the living shit out of the beautiful brunette in front of me? CHECK. Since when did I become anxious around a girl? Since when did I blush, and stutter and leave the room when I felt eyes on my dick? When I walked into my father's office, his expression gave away the answer to everything that had been rolling around in my head. Since now. Probably really since she'd walked into Mr. Mayes office all innocent and full of potential, but most definitely when she'd tripped and taken my breath away.

"Everything okay Edward?" he asked.

"Perfect, the shipment came in, Emmett, Jasper and I are going to head out at dark to check through and make sure everything is there, then some business at the club I need to take care of, one of the bouncers getting handsy with the girls again apparently." I grimaced.

"Felix?" he asked I nodded as he continued, "Make sure you take care of it this time Edward," he said as his eyes turned hard. "This is his second time, he should've had a bullet in his head the first time, and you know we don't tolerate this. I don't expect you to start slipping away from tradition either." He said solidly as he stared into my eyes.

"I understand. Felix will be properly taken care of. Have you made a decision about the gala, or the new security team replacements?" I asked, continuing on with more business and fiddling with the ring that adorned my right middle finger.

"We'll fly out the most competent guards from Italy, I've already spoken to Grandpa, they should be here next week, have you told Alice that she'll be in charge of setting their wives up?" he murmured lowly as something on his computer screen took his attention away.

"I've informed her, but somehow she already knew? She said that she had already had the guest rooms aired out for them and would be ordering gift baskets now that she had a set number." I chuckled until I heard Alice yelling down the stairs frantically.

"DADDDDD, EDWARD, DAD!" she shrieked, and my heart was immediately in my stomach because if it wasn't an emergency, then why was she calling dad, and if SHE was the one calling, then it meant Isabella was probably the one injured. Taking the steps two at a time I flashed up the landing and down the hall into the room. She was unconscious again. Quickly lifting her up and heading back into the bedroom for a flat surface, I laid her on the bed and made sure that she was covered. Dad whisked in with his medical bag and quickly shone a light into her eyes taking a deep breath when her pupils reacted how he needed them too. Then after a quick check of her pulse he deduced that she was most likely experiencing shock and coupled with the exhaustion of the past day and a half that she would probably sleep for a while longer.

Moving her hand so that he could reach it, he began stitching it up so that Alice could get her into pajamas and she could hopefully begin to heal. I'd be happier when I could ask her questions and talk to her and get to know her, let her get to know me. I'd never wanted anyone to know me, but her? Her soul sung to mine. Her smile took my breath away.

Grabbing my laptop and phone to set up shop in her room while I waited for her to wake up and checking that she was comfortable and fluffing the pillows one more time for good measure, I settled in for the wait. Going over routine checks, balances, and sending out a few emails to my establishment managers to let them know I'd be a little less involved as of late. Not completely, but definitely unavailable for the small decisions they seemed to fret about.

I must've dosed off because when my eyes opened Isabella was stirring in her sleep, and having what looked to be a bad dream. Mumbling incoherently and swiping at something with her good hand, I could see the beads of sweat forming on her brow line from here. Getting up and stretching as I went, I moved to shake her and she jumped awake. Recognition crossed her features after a few seconds, but then she just began to cry.

Panicking I backed away from her bed, but to my surprise her arms reached for me. Instinctively, I picked her up and cradled her, sitting back on the bed with her in my lap rocking back and forth.

"Oh, baby, oh honey I'm so sorry that you're upset." I soothed through her steady hiccups and cries, and a new wave of tears came after.

"I'll protect you, I'll never leave you, I'll never leave you", I repeated over and over until her cries became stutters and eventually evened out into steady breathing. Rearranging her on my lap so that I could see her face, I realized she was completely limp. Completely sleep. Chuckling, I placed her back in the bed and toyed with idea of cuddling her just for a while longer but decided against it. She was already sleeping again, clearly exhausted and would probably think my holding her was a dream anyway. Settling for a kiss to her forehead and one more promise of protection, I took my phone and decided a walk just might be what I needed.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT LINE AND CHARACTER TRAITS AND FEW ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WITHIN.**

 **LETS GET STARTED GUYS.**

Waking peacefully for the first time since my many attempts to stay awake seemed like a good sign. The house was silent, not so silent that it was creepy, but dull muted sounds throughout the house. I could hear a cooking show from a TV, the faint sound of a shower running and a piano playing softly that seemed to be right next door. Smells wafted up, and trying to judge the sky, I couldn't tell if it was early evening or early morning. Probably dinner.

Deciding to get up, a sharp pain came from my hand and upon closer inspection, found several stitches, with bandaging wrapped around the parts that wouldn't limit the mobility of my hand. Instantly, the memory of how I cut my hand comes back to me, and I have to force myself to take deep calming breaths when I realize that once again Edward Cullen has had to "save" and seen me in a state of undress. Sure, I wasn't fully naked, but I definitely wasn't covered, the backside DEFINITELY wasn't covered.

Hearing a light knock come from the door, I jumped, startled a bit and called out a hurried "Just a minute!" while I fumbled with the sheets bunched up at the bottom of my legs. Once I carefully extracted myself so as not to cause ANOTHER accident, I did a quick inspection in the mirror and hopelessly tried to tug down the tiny little "cheerleader" shorts as I had heard them dubbed once. Walking to the door and opening it, I looked up and into the emeralds that had started to invade my dreams and tried to keep the dumbstruck teenage look off my face, but I was probably unsuccessful.

"Hello Isabella, Esme sent me to wake you for dinner, did I disturb you?" He says while glancing down at his shoes and then back up at me.

Reeling at his proximity and the burst of mint and…honey that spread over my face when he spoke, it took me a second to realize that I wasn't speaking at all, simply standing there staring at the man. He probably thinks I have a problem. Quickly trying to regain some sense of normalcy, I shook my head awkwardly and finally the words came tumbling out.

"No, no, you didn't disturb me, I was actually just about to come looking for you guys, to thank you, you know, for my hand." I stuttered and raised it up awkwardly to show him.

In a movement too quick for me to register, he was gingerly holding my hand asking questions like "Does it hurt?" and "do you need anything for the pain?", as I mutely shook my head at him, whilst trying to figure out if he felt the same electric current that I did. "Well, I'll have Dad check on you after dinner, I bet you'll be ready for something after dinner." He smiled and let go of my hand to turn and walk towards the steps, and as soon as he did, my hand felt the loss immediately. The current that had been growing as he touched my hand simply vanished, like it was never there.

Following carefully behind Edward, making sure not to fall, when I finally looked up, the entire family was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. Slightly startled at all of the people I looked up, attempting to smile, which probably came out more as grimace and missed my last step. Closing my eyes, and preparing for an impact that never came, I instead fell into warm arms and when I heard the chuckle rumble from his chest, I opened one eye and looked up red faced, because of course Edward caught me, would he ever stop catching me?

"Hiya Bella!" said a large man with brown cropped curly hair and dimples that would make any girl pass right on out. My eyes traveled from his mop of hair and megawatt smile down the thick bands of muscle that he called arms, and right over to the blonde woman next to him that could only be described as some sort of mythological goddess…and angry goddess. Angry pools of blue glared at me and the sneer to top it off had me shifting my feet and angling myself behind Edwards back. Do I stink? Was I talking in my sleep? How could I have pissed this woman off, and I've never met her? With a face like that I would remember.

Feeling, not hearing the vibrations coming from Edwards chest, my eyes widened but instead of being afraid, somehow I knew the growl wasn't for me. After giving the blonde woman a hard stare, which she attempted to ignore but eventually gave in and looked down at her feet, Carlisle spoke and introduced everyone. "Isabella, meet my family. I'm sure you're familiar with a few of us." he winked. "My lovely wife Esme, our Children, Alice and her husband Jasper, Emmet, and his…wife Rosalie." He said the last part with palpable disdain and the woman in question hung her head a little lower while her husband kept his easy going smile, but his eyes we're no longer dancing.

"Hello, I'm Bella, just Bella please" I responded, not meaning for it to come out as quiet as it did, and definitely not meaning to use so little words, but intimidation is motherfucker. After an awkward silence I tacked on, "And thank you, so much for your hospitality, and the scholarship, and not kicking me out, and for dealing with my mother and step father, I'm so incredibly embarra-"I scrambled out but was cut off by maternal arms wrapping around me and hugging me tightly.

"Think nothing of it dear, I have a feeling that you're already family." Said Esme in her most soothing voice. When I looked into her eyes, and back at Edwards, I could do nothing but hope she was right. I liked the idea of a family, but Rosalie made me wary, and they could change their minds at any time. So to keep from making a fool out of myself, either by crying out of sheer gratitude or just saying something stupid, I let Esme lead me into the kitchen.

"I hope you like to eat Bella, I went a little crazy, the kids aren't usually all in one place when we're back home, so I made a ton to choose from!" she beamed, and I had no choice but to beam back at the beautiful woman. If this is what home feels like, I'm sure I could get used to it.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOOX

AN: **Hello everyone, I hope this update finds you all well and in a perfect position to kick back and catch up on Illustrious Leaders Program. Next chapter, we're going home, and who knows what's waiting for our characters in that big city? As such, progression of my characters has been a little slow as I've been trying not to jumble the entire story line into a couple chapters and make them as detailed as possible. As always, if you have any ideas that you'd like to see, any funny little moments you've thought up but didn't have a whole story for? Let's see what we can make this. Early apologies for any grammatical errors or misspelled words, when I upload to fanfiction it always takes my documents and changes them. Thanks for taking this journey with me! Next chapter up at 20 reviews.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line a few characters I made up for good measure. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Happy Reading, I hope you love it.**

"Think nothing of it dear, I have a feeling that you're already family." Said Esme in her most soothing voice. When I looked into her eyes, and back at Edwards, I could do nothing but hope she was right. I liked the idea of a family, but Rosalie made me wary, and they could change their minds at any time. So to keep from making a fool out of myself, either by crying out of sheer gratitude or just saying something stupid, I let Esme lead me into the kitchen.

"I hope you like to eat Bella, I went a little crazy, the kids aren't usually all in one place when we're back home, so I made a ton to choose from!" she beamed, and I had no choice but to beam back at the beautiful woman. If this is what home feels like, I'm sure I could get used to it.

She wasn't kidding when she said she went "a little crazy", as I looked around and saw all the dishes, and desserts and even three different types of drinks to choose from, this wasn't a little crazy, this was Thanksgiving on steroids. Or at least what I would imagine Thanksgiving to be like, every year I wound up making all the little instant packages given to me in the "thanksgiving food box". I don't even think I'd ever seen this much food in one sitting not on TV. Definitely new.

With a deep breath and glance around the room, I realized everyone was waiting for me to take the first plate. So I grabbed my plate and stepped up to the kitchen island ready to at least get a spoonful of everything, because if I got more than spoonful, I wouldn't be able to finish, and even at the rate I was going, I STILL had a plate piled high. Roasted chicken, green beans, southern style baked macaroni and cheese, pastas, salads, meat balls and is that..curry?

"Carlisle spent some time in Kentucky during his residency and developed a taste for southern food, and then the kids eat more traditional dishes and then, I just felt like curry as well as some other dishes I came across online to try out." Esme beamed at me as she saw the confused look go across my face at the spread of choice.

"Everything smells so wonderful I can hardly wait to sit down, I just hope I can fit it all." I smiled back.

When I looked up, Edward was definitely perusing my body, and I made a note to watch how I was chewing, better for him not to see me looking like a cow who hadn't eaten in days. I couldn't help the moan that tumbled out of my mouth as the first spoonful of food touched my tongue. If I could help it I would never cook again. What did Esme put in this? Magic? Crack? Something, my goodness, food should not be this good.

Working my way around my plate far quicker than I meant to, and humming the entire time, a glass with lemonade and the perfect amount of condensation appeared in front of me reminding me that I had just shoveled down some of the best food in my life. Looking up, I realized that every pair of eyes in the room we're trained on me and I wiped at my face to make sure there was nothing on it.

When my face heated up, Esme spoke, "Oh goodness, we'll get out of here, I hope you enjoy the food Bella!" and with that her and Carlisle disappeared through the doors. When I looked up, it was just Edward and I, the others must have left when Esme and Carlisle did, but I didn't hear them leave. Was everyone in this family just freakishly quiet? Probably. I'm the only one who can't walk in or out of a room without finding a flat surface to trip over. How awesome.

Smiling slightly Edward moved to take my plate, and raised his eyebrows asking me if I was done. Nodding a yes, he removed my plate with a smile and set to washing it in the sink and started humming a light tune. Stuffed and content I laid my head down on the island I mustve dosed off because the next thing I felt was myself being lifted up and into a firm yet…cold...chest? Maybe cold is the wrong word, it was like laying on the cool side of the pillow, soft, yet chilled and untouched by pesky heat. Somehow knowing that it was Edward that held onto me, I smiled and drifted deeper but the bed sheets I thought we're coming never did. Instead, he carried me into another living room and popped in a DVD keeping me on his lap, he grabbed a throw blanket, wrapped it around and proceeded to hum through the opening credits.

Laying there for as long as possible, unable to feign sleep any longer with my body on full alert at his proximity, I popped one eye open and looked up to a smiling Edward, I smiled back showing all my teeth. Unwilling to relinquish the moment, I snuggled deeper into his chest and sighed. I wasn't ready to ask why I was in his lap and not in my bed, I wasn't ready to ask why he called me Princess. I just knew I felt safe, and everything seemed right with the world when I was here. It felt right.

Motioning towards the TV he asked if I'd like to turn around and watch, thinking that I should get up, when I tried to stand, arms anchored me where I was and simply lifted me and turned me, still fully on his lap, but instead with my butt right on top of a growing bulge. Trying not to squeal like a little girl, she held in the gasp that would give her away. Because for the first time, maybe it was just Edward, all the sensations she'd never felt, came rushing to her core in one swift rush. Moving around trying to alleviate the ache between her legs she heard a groan from behind that made her freeze. In a flash, she was up off the big bulge and making excuses about needed to use the bathroom.

Red cheeked, and walking a little funny because of the slickness between her legs, she disappeared into the bathroom taking choppy deep breaths and trying not to think about him bending her over the baby grand piano they had passed earlier. Taking some tissue from the roll, she dabbed between her legs, hoping there wasn't a noticeable wet spot in the already too small cheerleader shorts. Splashing a little water on her face she was good as new, and turned to open the handle to the bathroom. Figuring he would want her in the spot next to him, she smiled when she went back into the living room and his arms we're wide in an obvious invitation to come back to his lap, she hesitated, but stepped into the cocoon and hoped that she could behave, for both of their sakes.

 **A/N: Hey guys, thanks for hanging in there with me as I update sporadically and take some time to really flesh out my characters. I don't want this story to move too quickly and end up being a drabble fic so I'm really trying to plan out their roles and make everything connect and make sense. As always, if you have any ideas, anything you'd like to see or even something you feel like just needed to be added, send me a PM and let's try to work it in. Also, if you have something terribly rude to say, just don't say it. Thanks again and don't forget to REVIEW REVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line a few characters I made up for good measure. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Happy Reading, I hope you love it.**

Red cheeked, and walking a little funny because of the slickness between her legs, she disappeared into the bathroom taking choppy deep breaths and trying not to think about him bending her over the baby grand piano they had passed earlier. Taking some tissue from the roll, she dabbed between her legs, hoping there wasn't a noticeable wet spot in the already too small cheerleader shorts. Splashing a little water on her face she was good as new, and turned to open the handle to the bathroom. Figuring he would want her in the spot next to him, she smiled when she went back into the living room and his arms we're wide in an obvious invitation to come back to his lap, she hesitated, but stepped into the cocoon and hoped that she could behave, for both of their sakes.

Focusing on the movie and beginning to relax until I felt a chilly hand on my ankle start to massage. There was nothing really erotic about the moment until he started moving his hand further up my calf, which set the fire ablaze again. Smooth, slow circuits, ankle to calf, ankle to calf until I was on the verge of moaning because, who knew a calf massage could feel so good? Chuckling at my reaction Edward simply buried his lips in my hair kissing my hair, and planted me more firmly right on top of the bulge already threatening to take my breath away. Red faced and trying not to move any more than I absolutely had to, I let the sensations sweep over me for a second. Trying to focus and failing miserably on the movie, I shifted sideways so that I could see his face and asked the question that I had been holding in.

"Why do you call me princess?" I put into the air as I tried to adjust myself to see his face. Before he answered a loud guffaw came from somewhere upstairs, punctuated with an eye roll from Edward…but there was no way that they had heard what I said from upstairs so clearly I was asking too many questions. When I went to turn back around and pretend the question had never even been asked, the answer came shocked but also warmed to the core.

"Because, I picked you. You're mine, Princess is simply the endearment I've chosen to show you how precious you are to me."

"But you barely know me… I mean we just met, and you're so accomplished, and I'm technically homeless…" I breathed out in a rush and trailed off when I saw the fire blazing in Edwards's eyes.

"You. Are. Not. Homeless. You will never be homeless, you will never want for anything, you will always be protected, and anyone who has an issue with that can see me, and I promise you, they will have a different point of view when we're done", he smiled down at me with the whitest, most brilliant smile, maybe smiled wasn't the word. His teeth somehow seemed too sharp, too white, and too perfect. His eyes twinkled for me, but his smile, his smile was for those who questioned him. I probably wouldn't be one of those people anytime soon.

"Why me?" I asked, simple and to the point.

"It's always been you." He responded just as shortly before taking a deep breath. I thought something else may have been coming after, but he just left it at that. Turning back around to face the movie again, I shifted trying to get comfortable and before I could turn he had already lifted me and placed me back against his chest, right on that delicious spot I had been in earlier.

A few minutes later Edward said "Alice." And sure enough she had materialized out of thin air it seemed. I must've been absorbed with the movie, because I didn't see or hear her come in the room. One minute she wasn't there and the next minute she just was. This entire family was creepy silent. I know who I won't be trying to sneak up on. Maybe I should just get bells for everyone so I don't have a heart attack.

They both turned their heads when I seemingly laughed out of nowhere and simply said "In my head", in explanation to the phantom humor.

"No Alice, I just got her!" he huffed in annoyance to a question she must've asked while I was laughing at my own jokes, but I could've sworn she didn't talk.

"Just got me what?" I questioned.

"He's just trying to hog you Bella, I was coming to steal you for some relaxing girl stuff until we get ready to board the plane tonight" she beamed while I felt Edwards chest rumble…vibrate? It seemed to be an ongoing thing when he was irritated, so maybe he just didn't want to be away from me, and that was a positive so I'd take it.

"We're leaving soon?" I asked ignoring the invitation to leave Edwards lap for a little while longer.

"Of course we're leaving, aren't you excited to see the city?" I felt Edward mumble against my hair.

I contemplated for a second. Why wouldn't I be ready to leave, what did I have left here besides this little piece of heaven? My mother was bat-shit crazy, and most likely done with me considering the latest events. My stepfather was definitely done with me after the beating he'd taken because of Renee, but I'm sure in his mind that was my fault too. I'd quit my only decent job, and in this town, I'm sure it was gone already, not many opportunities opened up, and minimum wage was more than enough to get a new graduate here by. I didn't have a home if I didn't leave, so leaving sounded like a good idea.

"Just excited to get away, excited to start over. So yes?" I answered but you could definitely hear the question in my voice. No questions for all the things that we're bad here, I had no doubts about moving away. I had doubt about the pull I have towards this man I've known for a hand full of days, this family that materializes and makes my entire life better, questions about this city that would be completely out of the realm of anything I had ever experienced. But no doubts about Columbia, no doubts about pursuing my dream. "Definitely yes." I reiterated so that there we're no questions in my statement that time.

"Awesome sauce!" said Alice, before she continued, "So I've set us up with spa products and I figured we could get to know each other while our toes dry and watch movies! I'm sure you've missed girl time." She beamed.

"Uhm sure," I smiled while looking to Edward to make sure he would be fine…wait. Never mind, we'd come back to that thought. I didn't wait for a reaction from Edward simply nodded and went mechanically with Alice, negating to tell her that I didn't miss girl time, because pampered was a luxury, and without being a "real girl" having friends also had been. Despite the facts that I had worn the same two pairs of jeans practically my whole high school career and only had money for things like food, soap, detergent and sometimes not even that after I was expected to pitch in for bills and save as much as I could for school. Friendship? Foreign. Girl activities? Uncharted territory.

Being pulled into the room was what I imagined stepping into a girls dream would be. Perfectly fit for a princess from the sleigh bed with the canopy of diamonds, to the beautiful vanity, and even though I couldn't apply or afford the items on the counter, I could appreciate the beauty of the bottles and the perfectly aligned shelves and accessories that held them. It was everything I probably would've been into if I could afford it, don't get me wrong I wasn't this way by choice.

"So Bella, how about I do your first then you can do mine?" Alice asked sensing my apprehension. I wouldn't even know where to start had I had to go first, so I nodded and sat and in the fluffy white chair she pointed me to. So girly, but not at all childish. Still marveling at the room I jumped a little bit when she placed my feet in warm water and she looked up at me in question.

"It's fine, I was just dazing a little, I love your room, its perfect." I smiled and tried to speak clearly so I wouldn't stumble over my own words. Alice was so nice, and her face and gestures were so open and welcoming, but something about her just intimidated me. No jealousy, no ill intentions, just something I couldn't quite put my foot on. Maybe it was just that she was so much prettier than me, or how she held herself, but of course I couldn't hold those things over head, not like we really control how we look. So I smiled and nodded as she thanked me and let me know that we could get my suite up to par as soon as we got back to New York.

After that, she let me drift off into thoughts about New York and a new life, and also, Edward. Why wasn't I questioning our relationship? Wait, relationship? Is that was this was? I mean, I guess technically any friendship was considered a relationship, but that still didn't explain why I was just going along with things. I mean, all things granted, I didn't really have anything to compare it to unless you counted Phil and Renee's situationship or my dysfunctional book characters Id lived vicariously through for so long. So, why did I accept my title as "Princess", and allow myself to be led, why did I look to him for confirmation when I was leaving to go with Alice? No fight at all when he told me I was his.

I'm safe, and he saved me. That's it. Why shouldn't I go with him? Why shouldn't I trust him? I mean, yes it would be dumb for me to just blindly trust that everything is what it is, but why not? The shoe hasn't dropped yet… maybe it won't? Feeling a headache coming on, I realized Alice was probably going to think I was a jerk considering she'd been doing all of the talking while I zoned out in my head then bailed because of a headache, but I had the urge to be alone, and having my nails painted would keep me in here for at least another 35 minutes.

Before I could even ask to be excused Alice smiled and told me "It's fine if you go after your toes dry, Jasper is looking for me I believe." In the calmest most soothing voice.

And it wasn't until I had made my way to the next floor and was tucked under my duvet that I realized I never said a word to Alice about to wanting to be excused.

 **A/N: HEY GUYS IVE BEEN TRYING TO BE PROACTIVE ABOUT UPDATING AND HOPEFULLY SOME OF YOU THAT REVIEWED AND ALSO THOSE OF YOU THAT PM'D ME WITH IDEAS START TO SEE SOME THINGS YOU SAID COME TO LIFE IN THIS CHAPTER AND DEFINITELY IN THE NEXT FEW. ALSO, I'D JUST LIKE TO CLEAR IT UP THAT THEY ARE IN FORKS RIGHT NOW, NOT PHOENIX. I HONESTLY MUST HAVE JUST BEEN ZONING A LITTLE IN THE BEGINNING WHILE WRITING. PHOENIX OBVIOUSLY ISN'T SMALL AND RAINY SO I APOLOGIZE AND WHEN I CAN I'LL GO BACK AND EDIT THAT. AS ALWAYS, HAVE A GREAT READ, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I LOVE THE FEEDBACK! XOXO, DTG**


End file.
